Memories
by bloodraven13
Summary: Raven's being 'normal' for a minute... but memories come flying back! And then a dream and then a... NO MUST NOT SAY ANYMORE... WILL GIVE PLOT AWAY!rnCh. 6 updated!
1. sweet memories not really

summary: this is a simple fic.. mind you it is my first! I'm going to try to make it BB/Rae as much as possible... and er.. uh.. more to come when I learn to think better on my own!

disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or parts of Sarah Maclau.. whatever ... I will remember... okay! I'm poor...

**Beastboy**- She's creepy

**Starfire**- Perhaps she is ill?

**Cyborg**- She's just not normal.

**Robin**- She likes to be alone.

Raven awoke to the sound of her own ragged breathing. Starring down at her hand, which was gently resting atop her breasts, Raven muttered unheard curses. "Fucking bastards! I'm not creepy... I'm just... I don't know... alone." She stared at the decor of the room, taking it all in, before walking towards her closet.

Starring at the girl in the mirror Raven sighed, "It's not that I like being alone or creepy, it's just all I've known... here." Thinking now of her home on Azurath she covered her face, "It's not my fault." she said to herself, as if assurting the fact. Finally looking one lasttime at the pale girl in the mirror Raven ventured into her closet. Starring at the onslaught of Titan uniforms and parafanilia Raven scarcesly caught the glimpse of one of her 'normal' outfits. It was a simple black tanktop with a pair of blue jeans with cut out holes with fishnets in them. Raven, glancing back to her Titan uniform with a bored look, sighed, "I miss being normal... at least to an extent..." She took hold of the uniform before glancing towards her clock which beamed a neon purple "3:28AM". Starring again at the long forgotton shirt and jeans in the corner Raven smiled, "I guess there's time to be.. normal."

Once dressed she ventured out into the kitchen, which, to her dismay, was in ruins. Turning on the radio she started the grueling task of cleaning it. After 30 minutes or so a familiar song played on Ravens lips as she finished the dishes. Sitting on the counter she lightly sang it.

"I'm so tired, I can't sleep... Standing on the edge of something much too deep..." She paused. "Funny how I feel so much, but I cannot say a word... I am screaming inside, oh, I can't be heard." As the chorus broke in Raven hung her head slowly. It killed her how the verse screamed and tore at her insides. Tears slowly began to trickle down her cheek and off her chin. She hadn't cried in so long.. she forgot how much it hurt.. As the tears continued their flow Raven whispered the second verse, "I'm so afraid to love you; I'm more afraid to lose." At this her memories drifted towards the titans... and a certain green changling.. "Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose." And now they shifted to a diabolical Slade and her "destiny". "Once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night. You gave me everything you had, oh, you gave me light."

Smiling as the tears rolled down her face Raven looked out towards the city. She was immersed in thought of the titans and her life up until now, but mostly up until now. The titans, each with a fair hand, had helped her out so much. She was able to control her emotion-driven powers so she could show a certain degree of emotion. Mind you, she couldn't go flow blown with how she felt, but she could give you a pretty good idea.

Sometimes, though far and few, she does lose control. Certain things like anger or embarressment do throw her off. Just last week as the Titans were watching "Cold Mountain" Starfire asked Raven during the 'love scene' (which raven was blushing about anyway) if, due to Ravens powers, Raven would be able to make love. Raven's face grew a deeper shade of red as things around her were being engulfed in her black aura. Only when she stammared to speak did things break, "Starfire... I... er... um... maybe... no... I... I... I don't know." As the items smashed Raven fled to her room in order to meditate and clear her thoughts. Nothing had been said since, but the point is Raven could show she was embarressed without blowing up the room or the tv (which she has done on occasion) and it was because of her friends, yes, her friends.

The chorus continued to play as Raven gently cried her happy tears. As the final line played Raven felt a hand hold her cheek, "weep not for the memories."...

DUN DUN DUN! I know it's stupid, but I don't have enough time to you know... do this so, I leave it here. Please RR.. I will accept flames... but please be nice! ;


	2. A Kiss and A dream

I want to thank the only person who reviewed my story! Thank you! I'll try to make it longer, just for you!

Disclaimer: I don't, nor in the near future will ever, own the Teen Titans... 'cause if I did Terra would die. No one should be allowed to betray Raven's trust and live... well, I guess it did even out considering she's now STONE! MUHAHAHAHAHA... sorry...

On with the story...

As the final line played Raven felt a hand hold her cheek, "... weep not for the memories.." Raven refused to move her head up as the hand gently asked so in it's placea voice spoke, " I met a girl a few years back who told me there was no reason in the world to cry, not one reason. This girl never cried... at least out loud. Even when her father tried to destroy the world through her and even when hermother killed herself this girl refused to cry. So I ask you, after all thats happened, why does she cry now?"

Raven lifted her head to meet the eyes of a familiar changling. "Beastboy... I'm just... overwhelmed with emotions.." He smiled his goofy smile, "What are you thinking of?" She was taken back a bit, for she had expected him to just nod and walk away. She closed her eyes and spoke in her usual monotone, "I don't know. A lot of things are flying through my mind right now." Beastboy eyed her for a moment before he spoke, " CanI know about them... or are they more personal?" Raven looked up at him and softly smiled, "I've got a couple in here about you..." she quickly spoke though,waveing her hands in front of her,"...not that that means anything you know!"

Smiling again Beastboy got eyelevel with Raven, "Are you sure? I think it ought to mean something if you ask me." Raven blushed but could find no words to speak. Beastboy took the opportunity. He lent in towards Raven's face and kissed her gently on the lips. To say the least her breath was taken away. The dishes on the counter started levitating, but only when Beastboy licked Raven's lips for entrance did things break. She allowed him in to start not only a tongue-twisting round, but also, the destuction of the kitchen.

About a minute later they stopped gasping for breath and starred at the destroyed kitchen around them. Raven's face was horrified along with Beastboys. "Wow..." was all that could be heard from either. Raven turned to Beastboy and said with an embarresed tone, "I'm going to change into my uniform, but I'll be back to help clean up!" And with that she ran towards her room. Beastboy, looking around the kitchen began to clean up the shards of glass.

As Raven quickly disgarded her 'normal' clothes and litterally jumped into her uniform her thoughts began to surround her. They were all talking at once so she did the only thing she could do, **_"Nevermore"_**.

Once inside she quickly disbanded all thoughts and searched out for her emotions. As she went towards Tranquilities area she was surprised to hear a party. All of her emotions, aside from Anger of course, were having a huge party!As Raven stepped onto the platuou where her emotions were partying she was surprized at what she saw, there was new emotion!

Dressed in a similiar, but not so similar attire Raven eyed the new emotion. It was indeed a Raven, but not dressed in the similar fashion of Raven. Her leotard wasn't a leotard, it seemed to have been cut off mid-drift so it was now a tanktop and she wore short shorts with a... thong! Raven thought she had died and this was hell. Walking past her other emotions as they congradulated her on the smashing kiss with Beastboy she stood infront of the new emotion.

"Who are you?" Looking lustfully up towards Raven (hint hint) the emotion hugged Raven and softly spoke in her ear, "I'm lust." and with that she licked Ravens ear. Raven, jumping back, said loudly, "I don't lust ANYONE! So why are you here!" Smiling suductively Lust spoke, "Oh, I don't think so..." and with that a movie screen appeared infront of the emotions and Raven.

"Knowledge, be a dear and help Happyness get that machine rolling!" Lust cried while taking a seat. Attaching a sort of ... how do i want to say this... metal helmet onto Raven Knowledge and Happy started the machines. Appearing on stage was one of Raven's dreams... but this was no ordinary dream, this was her erotic dreams! As Ravens eyes grew large and her face deepened into a dark red the dream played out.

It started simple enough with Raven on the couch in the living area. She was reading a book as the two boys, Cyborg and Beastboy, played a savage game of, well whatever they play. Out of no where Robin and Starfire come into the room to ask Cyborg to help shop for a new computer part. Cyborg agrees and they leave the two titans alone. As Raven continued to read her book Beastboy started taking off his shirt. Raven looked up at the Titan questioningly. "What are you doing?" Beastboy looked at her, "I'm hot, aren't you?"

Okay thats it for the day! Sorry, but I was going to put a slight lemon, hell maybe a whole lemon in here but i forgot to ask! So, if you want a lemon let me know, if not, I can impervise! Please RR ! Thanx!


	3. Oh sweet Jesus and paper films

Disclaimer: I do not... nor do I intend to in near future, own the Teen Titans.

I'd like to appologize for not updating anytime soon, my comps been... well to be honest outta wack, so sorry for the delay.

Oh, and thanks to all whom reviewed, you made me feel so warm inside!

Oh, and this is a lemon, not whole oh my god lemon, but lemon non the less, so for the less then able pleaze just scroll down till it reads SAFE ZONE... that will be for you!

_NOT SO SAFE ZONE_

_It started simple enough with Raven on the couch in the living area. She was reading a book as the two boys, Cyborg and Beastboy, played a savage game of, well whatever they play. Out of no where Robin and Starfire come into the room to ask Cyborg to help shop for a new computer part. Cyborg agrees and they leave the two titans alone. As Raven continued to read her book Beastboy started taking off his shirt. Raven looked up at the Titan questioningly. "What are you doing?" Beastboy looked at her, "I'm hot, aren't you?"_

Raven moved uneasily in her seat as she continued to watch a delighted 'Lust' point and whisper with a severly blushing 'Happy'. No doubt 'Lust' was telling her what was to happen next.

_Raven glanced at the well chisled chest of her companion and let out a rather ragged "No." Beastboy shook his head and looked at her again, "But Raven it's just sooo hot in here! How can you not tell?" and now he grabbed her cloak, thrusting it aside. "Can't you feel the heat?" He said as he moved inches within her face. She breathed heavy and tried to calm herself."I...er... I don't... well you... you see...," she could feel the sweat off Beastboy as he placed both hands behind Raven and on the couch. "Maybe you're the one making it so hot in here." He said as he cupped Ravens chin in his hands. She didn't answer as he made his way onto her body and his tongue into her mouth. _

Raven was blushing a deep shade of red as she covered her face in her hands. She knew this dream well and knew where it was headed.

_She held his body onto her as they pressed their mouthes together. He smiled through his teeth as he undid the back of her leotard and felt it move down off her shoulders, stopping just above her breast. He moved his mouth away and felt her shudder under her touch. He gently kissed her chin and moved the way down towards her erect nipples. He moved the leotard down to her belly button as her breasts fell out of their cage. He smiled as he engulfed her right nipple and then played with her left. As he did this he gently chuckled when Raven moaned and her back arched with delight._

'Lust' was laughing hysterically at this point and elbowing 'Boredom' in the side while saying, "See.. I told you how she'd react! Told ya! Bet you aren't so bored now huh?" Raven just shook her head, this was not the only thing they'd be surprised to see.

_Beastboy, not wanted to give more attention to one nipple than another quickly engulfed the left and tweeked the right. Raven moaned once again as he did this and smiled as he continued. He stopped soon though and continued his kisses down her stomach till he reached her belly button and then suductively dipped his tongue in and out of her navel. She lightly moaned at this until he finally removed the last of the leotard, leaving her bare. Not wanting to feel like she was the only one naked Raven quickly removed Beastboy till he was as naked as she was. Starring at Beastboys "Beast" she smiled, this was incredible. _

Raven's face was going from a deep red to a dark purple with embarrasement. 'Lust' had found a spot next to Raven and was whispering in her ear, "You know whats going to happen next.." she said as she circled a finger around Ravens flower. Raven breathed raggedly as she answered, "I know."

_Beastboy moved his face level with Raven's as he inserted a finger into her delicate frame. He smiled as a breath escaped her lips. He kissed her as he pumped in and out with just one and then with two. Not wanting to hurt her so much he stopped and looked at her with an eye that screamed lust. _

'Lust' smiled, "This is where Icome in!". And with that 'Lust' made an over-exaggerated motion of Raven moaning in ecstacy!

"Oh dear sweet Jesus!"'Knowledge' broke in, pointing towards the screen. No doubt was Raven doing exactly what 'Lust' was doing.

SAFE ZONE

"Oh... my... Raven..." Suddenly the momentary silence between the emotions and Raven was dimmed by a male voice. As they all looked back (think surprized anime/manga style if u can) they all saw a surprised Beastboy who stood holding a cup of tea. He looked about as surprised as the girls as he looked at the screen to see himself fucking Raven. "I...er...um...don't recall **that** memory." He said as he looked towards the ground embarrasingly. Raven removed the devise from her head, canceling the... er... "enchanting" dream, and walked up to her green friend. She held his hands and chanted, "Nevermore"

As they stood in her room, both dying of embarrasment, Beastboy was the first to speak, "I...er... finished cleaning up the kitchen." Raven looked up to him and smiled, "Hey, that was just a dream you know... well, now you know... but..." She was silenced by his kiss. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "One day that won't be a dream." and he left her to her thoughts.

She watched him walk out her door and heard him walk down the hall and finally into his room. Glancing at her clock she mumbled, "4:56... time to wake up."

She walked down the hallway towards Beastboys room, thinking about what she could say that might comfort him somewhat.

As she turned the corner she was surprized to see a bright eyed Starfire attempting to work the VCR. As she stepped closer she heard it turn on and a happy Starfire clap merrially and sit on the couch. The first thing on the screen was a lopsided Robin and a wiggaly camera movement. Robin was smiling and waving at the camera. In the background you heard a "BOOYAH!" followed by a loud, "Hunny I'm HOOOOOOMMMMMEEE!" it was obviously Cyborg. Raven smiled, this was the first day the titans met.

As the camera finally settleda nervous Starfire appeared. "Um... Camera of Video, I implore of you not to steal my soul... for I need it. But, you may have this nutricious gabblegorph!" The scenes played on with a delighted Beastboy appearing in and such. As Raven turned to leave the young Tamaranian Raven heard her voice on the screen, "If you don't point that away from me you'll die!"

Dun DUN DUNNNNN! Okay. Thats it for Chapter 3. Sorry for the delay... really. But, the Lemon was so so, nothing extremely graphic... YET! This was my longest so far, so if you're nice and review, it shall be longer! Thanx! you guys are awesome!


	4. To the one I lo

**disclaimer: **I don't own teen titans; I own only this story... which isn't much..

Oh, sorry for the delay again... I started another story... sorry! Got blocked, not really... just forgot to update.. I seriously kept thinking I did, and then I just realized, I dreamed the whole thing up. So here you go!

LAST TIME:

As the camera finally settled a nervous Starfire appeared. "Um... Camera of Video, I implore of you not to steal my soul... for I need it. But, you may have this nutricious gabblegorph!" The scenes played on with a delighted Beastboy appearing in and such. As Raven turned to leave the young Tamaranian Raven heard her voice on the screen, "If you don't point that away from me you'll die!"

At this she turned. Sure enough on screen was Raven in her dark cloak standing in a corner with an agitated glare.

"I TOLD YOU TO TURN IT AWAY!" She yelled as the screen went blank.

Raven slightly laughed, she was so irritable back then. Now she could care less. She had her moments, but she could seriously care less.

Starfire turned at the unexpected laughter behind her and was delighted to see a smiling Raven in the doorway. "Friend Raven! Come join me for some merriment of our past!" Star said as she floated towards the goth girl. Raven gently waved her hand dismissivly and said, "Very well."

Minutes turned to hours of film as they watched fiasco after fiasco of Tamaranian learning and adjusting of all parts of the team. Only when Raven chose to get up to talk to Beastboy did his green voice softly speak on the tv.

Raven turned to see a sideways smiling Beastboy in front of the camera with a shaky hand. He sat infront of the camera and spoke softly, hold a piece of paper in front of him.

"Hi Raven. I don't know if you'll ever see this, if I'll even ever get the courage to give this to you, but here you go."

Starfire stopped it and looked at a confused Raven, "I do not recall our green friend making this video... or asking me to use it. Shall I continue friend Raven?" Raven slowely nodded, "I've never seen this either."

"My name is Garfield Logan and I'm in love with Raven. She is a fellow teen titan, and a friend. But more than that she is a miracle for me. When I met her those two years ago, I thought she was just hateful and spiteful and mean. Now I see she just covers up her emotions with that so no one looks underneathe to see the real her."

Raven coughed. "TWO YEARS!... lets think..." She said as she counted on her hands. "Lets see... two years after we met... so... he's liked me since last year!" Raven said as she looked back at the tape. "And all this time I never noticed it." Starfire beamed, "And I thought he only wanted to despise you for hating Terra!" At that odd comment Raven continued her video.

" I wrote this so she could know how I feel. So... here we go!" And with that Beastboy half-embarrasingly smiled.

"I don't know how it got this way,  
Maybe 'cause it just did  
Maybe for once she won't believe,  
That I'm just another kid.  
I want to hold her close  
And kiss her lips  
And move with her  
Curves and Hips  
But not for sex  
But for my love  
For she is the one  
I forever lo-"

And out of nowhere on the video you heard an agitated yell, "Beastboy! What are you doing in my bathroom!" And then a black aura surround him and before she knew what happened she saw the screen go black.

"So that's why he was in my bathroom." Raven stated as she looked at Starfire. "Maybe we should go talk." "Yes. Friend you should speak with your Gorbnako!"

Ok... I'm posting the second part of this tommorrow, only because I'm really tired from softball. But I DO PROMISE that I WILL UPDATE TOMMORROW! And if I don't then you can hit my email up all you want... and here it is! Thanx...bye!


	5. The journal

**disclaimer:** I do not, nor do I intend meaning of owning Teen Titans! I'm poor... and actually depressed right now...

Here you go!

Raven walked down the hall to Beastboys room. She hadn't really truley spoken to him about anything of greater importance other than "Soy waffles VS Milk Waffles" and that ended up with a broken window and a destroyed waffle iron.She sat outside his door and placed her hand on it, ready to knock.

'I don't know what I'm going to do.' She told herself, 'What should I say?' She pondered this for a minute before she knocked on the door itself, 'Maybe I should just stutter...'

She waited another minute before she knocked again. There was no answer. She disregarded her security override password and just phased through the door. Raven's breathe turned from ragged to small gasps as she saw what lay before her.

Beastboy was laying naked in his bed smiling through his sleep. He was mumbling about Raven as he moved slightly. Raven blushed severely before she gently covered him up.

'Well... that wasn't what I had in mind...' she said as she slightly chuckled.

She smiled as she turned towards the door when she looked down and saw a notebook. It was a plain notebook that read "Klutz". The notebook was a green with gold letters. Raven had bought that for Beastboy on his birthday about 2 years back, before he liked her, and way before she even slightly enjoyed his company.

She picked up the book and opened it to the inside cover. Written in a dark violet was Ravens note to him,

"Happy Birthday Beastboy.  
Stay out of my room.  
Stay out of my way.  
And don't make me eat fake meat...  
Or I'll make you eat REAL meat.

Your Friend,  
Raven"

She bought it so he would stop using her computer for notes and such. Thats what "Stay out of my room" meant. She smiled, 'I wonder if he's even used it.' She looked to the first page to see a picture of the whole team, Raven in the back with Beastboy. Over each Titan was their name and abilities.

Robin- Kung-fu Martial arts! _So cool!_

Starfire- Starbolts, Flying, green things, really strong

Cyborg- Robot, Sonic cannon, Cheater!

Me- most awesome animal shape shifter!

Raven- Levitate, dark magick

Raven was slightly annoyed when she read her name with the word Creepy crossed out, but she was slightly grateful that he didn't think of her that way anymore. She turned the page to the first entry of his journal.

(oh, and I don't really KNOW BB's birthday, so we're going to say April 21st okay)

_April 21st 2002_

_Um... hi! My name is Garfield... but you can just call my Beastboy. Today's my birthday so I figure that I should write in you. I'm an amazing 15 years old today and part of the TEEN TITANS! I'm an animal shape shifter and I'm a vegetarian.. DUH!_

_My fellow Teen Titan, Raven, (I'll talk more about her later) gave this to me along with a card that read "Get well soon" and when I asked about the card she said, "Well they didn't have "Wish you were gone forever... " So I figured I'd compromise" I STILL don't understand it. Whatever. Robin gave me a new pair of shoes and Starfire bought me a riduculous outfit with a bow... Cyborg, on the other hand, bought me "MEGA MONKEY SIX WITH OPPOSILE MISSLES ON DESERT MONKS TERRITORY!" The best game EVER for Game station! YES!_

_Well, lets see... we kicked ass today, like normal, and Raven freaked out this dude who was this lightbulb freak villian and I think she just about scarred him for life... poor dude. Well, peace notebook... _

_ Garfield "Beastboy" Logan_

_May 1st 2002,_

_Today sucked... totally. I mean really... Raven's mad at me again because I went into her room to ask her something, but she wasn't there so I went to walk out and she walked in. She totally screamed at me and nearly sucked me into her black void (like the lightbulb dude) and caused a horrible depression in me. After she calmed down though she told me it was only temporary... It still sucks..._

_ Garfield "Beastboy" Logan_

Raven flipped through some pages and stopped at the top of one that read in a bold ink, "Of Terra" She began to read...

Well, told you all I'd update today so here it is. I may post tomorrow, or even again today... but I do have to post for my other story so... yeah... just email me at aol... or Aim me, either way I'm creepychic2006 so peace!


	6. Of Terra

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... just this story okay?

_**Of Terra**_

_August 8th, 2004_

_There's this new girl on the team. Her name is Terra. I don't know her last name, but she's cool. Her power is to be able to control the ground you know. Raven doesn't like her, but she's soooo hott!_

Raven moved uneasily and sat on a nearby chair as she continued on reading.

_I guess Raven fears competition with her, considering they kinda have some of the same abilities... ish. Raven doesn't like her for whatever other reason, maybe she's jealous of the good looks? Nah.. Raven's pretty and all,but Terra is awesome! She's okay with the fact I'm a vegetarian and she thinks its cute that I can morph into different animals. She's into having fun, unlike Raven._

Raven paused as she bit her lip. True, Beastboy did admit she was pretty, but she wasn't as pretty and "cool" as Terra. Maybe they did deserve eachother, and maybe she could've done more to help her. Raven shook her head, this was back when Beastboy was nieve to what Terra was doing, and when Raven had not had the very best control over her emotions. Raven shook her head and continued on...

_Man, I'm talking a lot about Raven, I should make an entry in here about her... yeah probably later. Terra want's me to go with her right now, so I'll do it later. Peace book. _

_Garfield "Beastboy" Logan_

Raven let a tear roll down her cheek as she looked over to Beastboy. He had been so intoTerra that he didn't realize she was hurting him. That had been the night that Slade had gotten his troops into the tower because Terra gave him the pass codes. She shook her head and looked back at the book, maybe she was reading too much. She flipped the page to see what was next anyway.

_Continuation "Of Terra"_

_August 10th, 2004_

_I'm so fucking pissed of right now it's not even funny. Terra betrayed us. SHE BETRAYED US! It's not like WE didn't GIVE hera place to LIVE! She betrayed us. Raven was right, she was nothing more than a liar. She got close to all of us. Even Raven. _

_Raven... even against her better judgement she let Terra in... because she wanted me to be happy. She wanted to be happy. So much for that ship. We got a call today and Terra took each and every one of us down... especially Raven. I think between me and her we took it the hardest. _

_I'm going to take Terra down, even if I have to go with her. I'll miss you Raven... you were always there to help, now I'm going to help you by taking out Terra._

_Garfield "Beastboy" Logan_

Raven knew what the next entry was going to be about. A eulogy to Terra. She didn't want to remember how bad Beastboy had reacted. He stayed a mess for almost a month. She had to personally take him out of his room and bathe him in his boxers. Not one of the best experiences she had, but she needed to get through to him. Apparently it worked.

Raven flipped lazily through the pages when she stopped on her own name. Written in a poetic fashion was Raven.

She read against her better judgement.

_R- Ravishing  
A- Amazing  
V- Vexing  
E- Emotional  
N- New found beauty_

_Raven, one of the best superhero's I have ever met. She is an amazing person. Her powers are very emotion driven so she has to remain emotionless so she doesn't kill us all. LOL. Funny. Well, I'd write more, but I have to get going, duty calls!_

_Beastboy_

Raven laughed at the poem, thinking it funny and cute. She smiled. What was he to write about her. Just as she looked down she heard a ruffle of the sheets and a gasp.

"Raven! What are you doing in here! In my room! Oh man, I'm sorry! DON'T LOOK!" Beastboy said as he scurried into boxers. She blushed a shade of red and hid the book in her cloak. "I'm just about to go... um... eat! Yeah... you wanna come with?" She said as she turned to a now boxerized beastboy and smiled. "Um... SURE!" He said as he pushed open his closet door.

"Ya wanna try the new buffet place... I hear they have soy waffles!" Beastboy said as he put on his uniform. Raven blushed still, "Um sure.. hey, lets wear normal clothes over our uniforms, we don't want to be stopped for autographs!"Beastboy said as he put a shirt over his head. She smiled. "Sure! Meet you in 20 minutes okay?" She said as she portaled her way out of his room.

In her own room she placed his notebook on her dresser and changed. She's read more once she got back. Twenty minutes later, as she waited for Beastboy, she smirked. She never really been out to eat with just him. She wandered what it'd be like.

Beastboy appeared a couple minutes later a tan color. Raven looked at him crazily. "What happened?" She said asshe poked at his skin. "Well, I figured I'd take a chance to look normal this week by dying my skin... I got the idea when Cyborg turned me orange for a week."

Dun dun dun! Okay... Review and I'll update soon okay! Well, see ya'll later!


End file.
